


Pimpmobile

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Prompts: ”Have you still got your blindfold on?” and “You did what to my car?!”





	Pimpmobile

_Castiel_ , Dean thought with purpose, hoping the angel would hear him. _I’ve got a surprise for you…come on, Cas!_

Dean grinned at you and his brother, excited about your surprise for the angel. The last time Cas had come around, the brothers had gone a little _too_ far in making fun of Cas’s car (which was a pimped-up piece of shit that Cas loved for whatever reason), and Cas had left in a huff. After about a week of no Cas, you convinced the boys that they needed to apologize for the taunting, because obviously Cas loved his car and was upset with them.

You thought a formal apology to the angel would be enough, but Dean wanted to do something more than just talk. He wanted to buy Cas a new car, something old and muscle-y for him to be proud of. You knew that was _not_ what Cas would want (he loved his car because it was _his_ ), and tried to convince Dean not to do anything drastic like that. An afternoon of arguing later, you were in a stand still, and Sam wouldn’t pick a side.

Finally Dean decided to find a happy medium: he worked on Cas’s car for him, fixing the things that were broken and improving it enough that it was finally NOT a P.O.S. car (mostly). Hopefully Cas would accept their apology and gift, and _maybe_ Dean would even let Cas drive them to a case sometime. (Probably not, but it was the possibility that counted, right?)

You heard a flutter of wings, indicating Cas had appeared. You were all standing in the library and turned toward the angel at his entrance.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, in his normal monotone. “Sam, Y/N, how are you?”

“Cas - the boys have something they want to say to you,” you prompted the brothers, knowing that they wouldn’t start the apology themselves. Cas nodded and focused his stare at the boys.

Sam gave Cas a half-wave in greeting, and spoke first. “Hey Cas, we wanted to bring you here to apologize for making fun of your car. We realize that we have taken it too far recently…”

Dean took over, “Yeah, man. We haven’t meant any of it seriously, but we realize that you love that car and we should respect that.” 

Castiel nodded, accepting their apology, before squinting his eyes at the brothers. “Dean, when you called me you said you had a surprise for me…”  
Dean shot a grin at Sam. “We have something for you. Here,” Dean grabbed a bandana from the table, walking over to Cas to put it over his eyes, “put this blindfold on and we’ll take you to it.” Cas eyed Dean, Sam, you, and finally the blindfold carefully, before tying it around his head.

You grabbed Cas’s hand, leading him through the bunker into the garage. **“Have you still got your blindfold on?”** Dean spoke from behind the two of you to which Cas dryly responded.

“Of course, Dean, why else would I allow Y/N to drag me like this through the bunker? Why am I being led to the garage?” You shook your head, of course Cas would still have a perfect sense of direction even without his sight.

“You’ll see – it’s a surprise!” Dean said excitedly, and you foresaw an argument coming.

Cas stopped walking once you stepped into the garage, his mind ticking. He reached for the blindfold, beginning to pull it off.

“Cas, wait until we say!” Sam insisted, reaching for the blindfold to keep it on.

“Guys, just tell me what my surprise is, please,” Castiel pleaded, worried about what was coming.

“Well, Cas, since we have been so hard on you and your car,” Dean started, reaching to remove the blindfold, “we decided to fix her up a bit for you, so we won’t have any reason to make fun anymore.”

Dean grinned at Cas once the blindfold was off, obviously not expecting the reaction he received.

 **“You did _what_ to my car?”** Cas exclaimed, letting go of your hand and rushing past Dean over to his car. While he was inspecting it, Dean and Sam shared a look, worried about the anger they heard in Cas’s voice. You merely watched, arms crossed. You would step in to referee the fight, only if truly necessary.

Dean walked over to Cas and the car, trying to explain. “I just fixed her up a bit – changed the oil, updated the shocks, pads, and breaks, got new tires, and replaced all the rubber seals. Nothing big, but I just wanted her to be safer and better.”

Cas had his hands on the hood of the car, as if he was silently talking with the machine. His eyes were closed and the brothers were too nervous to say anything else. You all waited a couple minutes before Cas finally stood up straight and looked back at the boys.

“I realize that you were merely trying to help, Dean, so thank you,” Dean smiled, relieved that Cas wasn’t mad. “However, if you touch my car again,” Cas took a few steps toward Dean, invading his space, “I won’t be happy.”

Dean gulped and nodded, before looking over to Sam who did the same. He gave you one last look, a small smile on his face, and with that Cas disappeared from the garage.

Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and turned sheepishly to you, knowing you had been right about Dean’s plan to “fix” the argument with Cas. 

“Why don’t you go put his books back the way they were, yes?” you encouraged, and the boys nodded, rushing in to the library to undo their other apology surprises for Cas. You shook your head at them. _Boys, they’ll never learn to listen…_


End file.
